StarClan
Welcome, cat. Do not be afraid - you are safe here. This is StarClan. Residents: Coppernose An elegant bring ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and a ginger nose. Intelligent and quick-witted Mate: Crowflight. Reason: Killed in battle, by Poppystar. Crowflight Dark gray tom with a white tail and green eyes. Mate: Coppernose Reason: Killed himself to join his mate in StarClan. Magiceyes Silver she-cat with white chest and blue eyes. Reason: Killed herself out of guilt. Russetstar Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Reason- Old age. Ancient leader of WindClan, well-known and respected among StarClan. Riverstar Long haired silver tom with green eyes. Generous, and warm-hearted. Reason: Unknown First leader of RiverClan, worked with Shadow, Thunder, Sky, and Wind to make the Clans. Shadowstar sleek black she-cat with green eyes. Clever and loyal Reason: Unknown First leader of ShadowClan, worked with River, Thunder, Sky, and Wind to make the Clans. Windstar A wiry brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Quick and witty. Reason: Unknown First leader of WindClan worked with River, Thunder, Sky, and Shadow to make the Clans. Poppypetal Pinkish gray she-cat with amber eyes. Wise and peaceful. Reason: Killed by tom who wanted to be her mate, but she refused him because she was med. cat Medicine cat of RiverClan long ago. Mapletail Loyal golden she-cat with big blue eyes. Fiercly protective of her Clan-died for it. Reason: Struck down in battle over Sunningrocks by a RiverClan tom who liked her. Deputy of ThunderClan under Lightstar. Lightstar Pale cream she-cat with green eyes and slightly darker feet. Witty and kind, yet fierce in battle. Lost last life to rescuing kits from gorge. The kits, survived. Leader of ThunderClan long ago. Honeypaw Tiny golden she-cat. Kind and gentle. Murdered by Brokenstar when she intereprted an omen as 'You will lose more battles than win.' He got angry at her. The young medicine cat apprentice of Runningnose. Prophecies Unite, or die- Coppernose Chat Crowflight: Coppernose? I am here. Icestorm: -pads in- Crowflight: Icestorm? You have joined us as well? Russetstar- Welcome. I am Russetstar, an ancient ruler of WindClan. Icestorm-*gulps* I have 9 lives... Crowflight: -sounding confused- What? Coppernose: CROWFLIGHT! *her fur is glittery and eyes are shining with warmth* Oh Crowflight, I love you so much! I'm so sorry! Icestorm-I entered this place as a warrior with nine lives. I lost one of them. Crowflight: -runs to her- Oh, Coppernose! I'm so sorry! I- I thought I was fighting for you. But I was too late. -hangs head- Magiceyes- *pads in* I do not deserve to be here. Crowflight: None of us do. If the Clans carry on like this, they will all join us here. Coppernose: Agreed. *wraps tail around Crowflight's* Poppystar-I am sorry I killed you, but now I have lost 2 lives. Magiceyes- But they can't all be one Clan! We need to make the leaders see that peace must come. Oh, I know! The Tribe! Crowflight: -snarls- You! I am ashamed to have been in your Clan. You are nothing more than a coward. -nuzzles Coppernose- Icestorm-''Unite or die.' ''The prophecy echoed in her head, making her shrug. Coppernose: We shall work through the Clans with the Tribe. We must choose a brave cat to go to them and recieve the message Russetstar- Not just one, but five. Magiceyes- I'm sorry, Crowflight. You think I wanted Coppernose to die? Russetstar- The Clans must go to them. Crowflight: Magiceyes, this is not your fault. It's hers. -flashes glance at Poppystar- Icestorm-I think Mousetalon is a good choice. Coppernose: I choose Icestorm of ThunderClan Russetstar- I choose Mousetalon, then, of WindClan. I agree, Icestorm. Who for RiverClan? Coppernose: Icestorm, go back to life. Represent your Clan well. It is not your time yet. *light swirls and Icestorm wakes up in the real world.* Riverstar: Hawkfire of RiverCLan Crowflight: Mistfang of SkyClan Shadowstar- Featherstorm of ShadowClan. Icestorm-I'm in WindClan. Coppernose: Um.. your in THunderCLan. Just represent ThunderClan Shadopwstar: How about Silvertail? Icestorm-okay then. but Im in WindClan. Ah, i'll just represent ThunderClan. *goes to the real world* Poppystar: Should I stay or go? Riverstar: Mistfang of SkyCLan, Hawkfire of RiverCLan, Featherstorm of ShadowClan, Mousetalon of WindClan, and Icestorm of ThunderClan shall go. Send them their dreams. *pads to Hawkfire's dream* Coppernose- Where should they meet? Riverstar- Let's have a vote: The Forest of Light, the Island, or the Tribe of Rushing Water Shadowstar- The Forest of Light. Russetstar- I agree. Magiceyes: When do they meet? Coppernose: At the next full moon Icestorm-*pads in* Huh? I died? *sighs*